


Imagine

by Evil_Sapphyre



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Fatherhood, Forgiveness, Freeform, Gen, Hurt, Love, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Sapphyre/pseuds/Evil_Sapphyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reflection on Han Solo throughout the Star Wars movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> This is very heavily going to delve into the spoilers of Star Wars: The Force Awakens.

Imagine you're Han Solo.

 

Imagine running into an odd couple looking for transport to Alderaan.

... being cornered by a would-be Bounty Hunter named Greedo.

... shooting first.

 

Imagine learning that one of your passengers claims to be a Jedi.

... listening to the old man teach a young farmboy of the mysteries of the force.

... trying to convince the passengers that it's nothing but a hokey religion.

 

Imagine finding the wreckage of Alderaan.

... getting pulled into a monstrosity of a space station, the likes that had never been seen before.

... meeting a beautiful girl that takes your breath away and pushes all your buttons.

... watching as the old man sacrifices himself in order for the rest of you to flee.

 

Imagine getting the reward for saving the princess.

... trying to convince yourself that the right thing to do is pay off a criminal overlord.

... trying to get the young farmboy to flee with you.

... trying to not let the words of that princess cut you to the core.

 

Imagine realizing that the right thing to do was help the Rebellion.

... turning around to help the last desperate run at the space station.

... saving your new friend at the last second, enabling him to succeed in his mission.

... being lauded with praise for doing the right thing.

 

Imagine wanting to hold on to that feeling.

... staying with the Rebellion despite the growing bounty on your head.

... finding any reason to stay, against all your better judgment.

... wanting to be the hero for her.

 

Imagine delving into the cold to find a friend.

... knowing that it could be a one way mission.

... wanting to see the approval in her eyes when you bring him home.

... needing to know that one of your best friends was safe, no matter what.

 

Imagine watching the girl that you can't get out of your mind kiss your friend.

... telling yourself that it would never work between the two of you anyway.

... convincing yourself that you need to finally leave.

... ignoring the voice in your head that is begging you to stay.

 

Imagine having the Empire descend on the base before you can leave.

... working feverishly to finish the last of the repairs for your ship.

... watching as the base starts crumbling around you.

... knowing you can't leave if she doesn't get on a transport.

... risking everything to see that she gets away.

 

Imagine everything going wrong as you flee from the Empire.

... yet finding yourself with the girl again.

... caving to the need to kiss her.

... wanting to keep her safe.

 

Imagine finding safe haven with an old friend.

... thinking that your luck has finally changed.

... wanting to imagine that the time with the girl can go on forever.

 

Imagine learning your friend sold you out to the Empire.

... being tortured for the location of another friend.

... learning that the bounty hunters have finally come to collect you for your past.

... knowing that these are the last moments you'll have with her.

 

Imagine hearing her speak her true feelings to you as you try to accept your fate.

... feeling the pain that you'll never have that life with her.

... knowing that you cannot spare her from her fate.

... wishing that there was anything you could do to change this.

 

Imagine waking up months later.

... being unable to see.

... but hearing her sweet voice.

... knowing she came back for you.

 

Imagine rejoining with your friends to help the Rebellion.

... taking on a suicide mission against their latest weapon.

... getting captured by indigenous life forms.

... fearing that she loves your friend more than you.

 

Imagine beating the odds.

... prevailing against the Empire.

... getting the girl.

... being the hero.

 

Imagine marrying the girl.

... knowing she chose you.

... wanting to spend the rest of your life with her.

... loving her unconditionally.

 

Imagine learning that you're going to be a father.

... the fear.

... the joy.

... the love.

 

Imagine holding your son in your arms for the first time.

... naming him for the old man who ultimately brought her into your life.

 

Imagine watching him grow into a tiny person.

... a perfect blend of the two of you.

 

Imagine sending him off to learn with his uncle.

... worrying that the family legacy is too strong.

... praying that this is the right path.

 

Imagine hearing accounts of the atrocities he committed.

... wondering if there was anything you could have done.

... fearing you failed as a father.

 

Imagine learning he's sided with the remnants of the very Empire you helped to defeat.

... acknowledging your worst fears.

 

Imagine looking at her and being reminded of your failure as a father.

... running back to your past life.

... desperate to forget.

 

Imagine fate forcing you back into her path after years have passed.

... seeing her again for the first time.

... still loving her as much as you ever did.

 

Imagine seeing the shadow of your son from afar.

... wanting to call out to him.

... yet your voice catching in your throat.

 

Imagine having one last chance to redeem your son.

... seeing his face for the first time in years.

... pleading with him that there is still hope.

... your heart breaking as you see the pain and tears on his face.

... knowing that no matter what he has done that you still love him.

 

Imagine forgiving him.

... despite the betrayal.

... because it's your son.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired and written for a dear friend, whom I can never show, for fear of breaking her heart further.  
> However, I hope that perhaps this captures a bit of the love for this charismatic smuggler.


End file.
